


Whistle

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [84]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Mihashi Ren, Autistic Tajima Yuuichirou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Stimming, Triple Drabble, mentioned masturbation, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Tajima and Mihashi are autistic, and Abe is a caring boyfriend.[Prompt 84 – Whistle]





	Whistle

Both of his boyfriends are autistic, but they present in very different ways. Dating them both has taught him more about autism than he thought possible, because now he knows that not all autistic people have the same traits, and their traits manifest differently. For example…

Tajima is loud and noisy and fidgets a lot, and has a habit of blurting very personal thoughts without any kind of filter. If Abe has to witness him talking about jacking off in front of people again, he swears he will scream. But, seriously, Tajima can talk your ear off about baseball and he’s always stimming (swinging his arms and bouncing) and… well, he’s not a person you can ignore.

Whereas, Mihashi’s social awkwardness manifests in a very different way. Partly due to being bullied, he panics easily and cries even easier and can’t talk to people he doesn’t know without blushing and stuttering. His stims are frantic, hands rubbing against his pant legs and hair (and curling up in a ball and rocking when stressed), and you can’t get him to talk about baseball unless he really trusts you.

Anyway, Abe has two autistic boyfriends, and life is good. Although… difficult sometimes.

One day, the three of them are first to baseball practise. And as Tajima bounces on the balls of his feet and waits for a ball to come soaring towards him, he begins to whistle. He whistles a tune Abe doesn’t know, loud enough to make Mihashi flinch.

Yeah, this is one of the difficulties: sometimes their stims annoy each other.

“Um, Tajima…” Mihashi whimpers. “That… my ears…”

“Hey, Tajima!” Abe yells. “Change your stim, man!”

Tajima looks at Mihashi and nods. “Sure thing!”

And that’s how Tajima ends up skipping around the pitch, totally amusing Coach when she arrives.


End file.
